Shtick
by MillyAshfordFan
Summary: While Lelouch is away, Suzaku and Rivalz go out for a night on the town and form a BROMANCE. Rivalz/Suzaku


**Shtick**

**AN: **I wrote this drabble for the "rare pair" prompt on the Code Geass Kink Meme. I'd seen a few Lelouch/Rivalz fics but never these two together. I don't exactly know why I like this pairing. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Rivalz glomped Suzaku while he was in his cat costume. XD

* * *

><p>At first, Rivalz couldn't believe it.<p>

"Are you going to take your winnings or not, Mr. Cardemonde?"

The man was sneering, upper lip curled and eyes narrowed into slits. It was the same face nobles made after being beaten by Lelouch who smirked and twirled his opponent's king in one hand.

"I…yeah," Rivalz said. This whole thing just felt too surreal. He had won. He had _actually_won. And it wasn't like those times where he had been Lelouch's marionette with Lelouch whispering in his ear and slipping notes underneath the table so he knew which pieces to move.

When Rivalz stepped outside the dingy casino and into the brilliant sun, it finally hit him. He cracked a grin and said, "I beat him."

"Yeah, you did great."

Rivalz turned to Suzaku who wore a small smile. Initially, Rivalz had been less than enthused with the idea of going gambling with him. The guy seemed nice and everything, but he also acted like a goody two-shoes. He outright refused to skip classes and never retaliated when anyone at school tried to push him around. Also, Rivalz considered these chess matches to be his and Lelouch's shtick.

…The problem was that Lelouch was a complete flake.

Rivalz had scheduled a match for today, but Lelouch had backed out at the last minute (for what felt like the umpteenth time). He was always making excuses, and it pissed Rivalz off. And so Rivalz told Lelouch that it pissed him off.

"I told you I'm busy," Lelouch had growled the same moment Suzaku strolled into the student council room, humming to himself. "Suzaku!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you busy with the army after school?"

"No," Suzaku had said, "but I—"

"Good. You're going to a chess match with Rivalz."

But it had worked out in the end, and Rivalz for the life of him could not stop smiling. "Man, I guess watching Lelouch rubbed off on me after all. Didja see the look on that guy's face?"

Suzaku nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, you…what's the phrase? You blew him right out of the water."

Rivalz clapped a hand on his back. "You know what? I was completely wrong about you," he said. "I thought you would be against this kind of thing."

Suzaku shrugged. "Well, I don't advocate it, but I'm not really one to judge." His smile broadened. "And it was fun watching you."

Something occurred to Rivalz. "Hey, you need your cut."

Suzaku's eyes widened. "But…um, I didn't do anything."

"Sure you did," Rivalz said. "You stood there and looked all intimidating. I think that guy thought you were, like, my personal bodyguard or something."

Suzaku's eyes widened even more at this, and Rivalz was afraid he had said something wrong. He quickly backtracked. "I mean you just look strong. These nobles are…er, surprisingly civil. Lelouch wouldn't get us into these matches, if he thought there would be a chance he could get beat up."

Suzaku noticeably relaxed, and Rivalz slung an arm around his shoulders. "You know what I think this calls for?" Suzaku stared at him uncomprehendingly. "A celebration!"

"…Celebration?"

* * *

><p>The celebration involved going to the bar where Rivalz worked part-time and sneaking some beer out of the cabinets. Suzaku's eyebrows shot up when Rivalz pulled out a few bottles.<p>

"Hey," Rivalz said, wagging a bottle at Suzaku. "Don't get all Shirley on me. My boss is okay with this a long as I keep it on the down low."

Suzaku shook his head. "It's not that. I just don't have a high tol—"

"C'mon." Rivalz shoved the bottle in his hand. "Just one."

It was surprisingly easy to get Suzaku to loosen up once he had a few sips, and he was easy to talk to. Unlike Lelouch, he actually had things to say about sports and girls. His eyes would get all big and animated, and the skin around his eyes would crinkle when he smiled. It was kind of…disturbingly cute.

"So, this girl you have a thing for," Rivalz said, taking a swig of his beer. "What's she like?"

"She's kind and generous and—"

"Is she hot?"

Suzaku nearly choked on his beer. He blinked a few times before setting his bottle down. His expression became solemn. "She's very beautiful," he murmured. "But I'm not…" He trailed off.

Rivalz nodded. "Out of your league, huh?"

To Rivalz's surprise, Suzaku actually chuckled at that. "Yeah," he said. A small, melancholic smile formed on his face. "Yeah, you could say that."

Rivalz could _definitely_ relate.

* * *

><p>Simply put, Suzaku was smashed. He hadn't even drank that much – maybe one and a half or two beers, but he could barely walk in a straight line.<p>

"I'm s'rry," Suzaku slurred, nearly tripping over his own feet as they left the bar. He proceeded to hiccup rather loudly, and a couple people turned to look at him.

"Nah," Rivalz said, patting Suzaku on the back, "it's my fault, bud. I shouldn't have pressured you to drink."

Suzaku shook his head. "No, I shoulda known better…"

Rivalz's motorbike was parked fairly far away, and people were beginning to send Suzaku disparaging glances. Rivalz could hear phrases such as "drunken monkey Eleven" and "disgrace to Britannia" as they walked down the streets, and he flushed in embarrassment, attempting to hurry Suzaku along. Suzaku facial expression did not change; he either didn't hear the insults or was pretending he couldn't.

Suddenly, Suzaku stumbled forward and latched onto Rivalz's hand. Suzaku's hand was warm and calloused, and Rivalz had to admit that it felt kind of nice…someone holding onto him. It actually took a few moments (blame the alcohol blame the alcohol) for Rivalz to register that it was a _man's_ hand and what _that_ must look like. Not to mention that Suzaku was an Honorary Britannian and, well, that really _shouldn't_matter but… "Uh, Suzaku."

Suzaku blinked and then looked down. "Oh." He let go of Rivalz's hand. "Sorry."

Rivalz sighed, scanning the perimeter in search of a hotel. It was pretty obvious they wouldn't be able to get back to the motorbike without Suzaku either passing out, falling down multiple times, or getting arrested by a policeman for "disturbing the peace" – none of which he wanted to deal with. He found a small motel and decided that would have to do.

The lady at the check-in counter shot Suzaku a look of complete disdain as she handed Rivalz the room key, but Suzaku still smiled and thanked her.

"Damnit," Rivalz said.

The room only had one bed instead of the two he had asked for. He considered going back to the check-in counter before Suzaku spoke up.

"It's s'okay. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, you take the bed," Rivalz said. Suzaku looked up, eyes bleary and confused. "I mean…it makes sense. You probably don't feel too hot right now."

Suzaku's shook his head. "I don't—"

"You know, you're kinda stubborn," Rivalz said, cutting him off. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

Suzaku actually smiled at that, and the skin around his eyes crinkled. "Yeah. A few."

Suzaku didn't protest anymore and lay down on the bed, beginning to snore softly. Rivalz bit his lip and stared at the floor. Although he had offered, sleeping on the floor didn't very appealing. There might be bed bugs and cockroaches crawling around, and this _was_a motel so who knew what types of things people did on that floor.

Rivalz wasn't a clean freak like Lelouch, but he was used to a nice, stainless, snug bed. He looked back over at Suzaku, watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, and made a decision.

The bed creaked slightly when Rivalz got in, but, luckily, Suzaku didn't stir. It was a small bed, and a piece of Suzaku's hair tickled his nose as he pulled the blankets over his body. But it wasn't too bad. Suzaku smelled pretty okay for a guy, and at least Rivalz wouldn't have to worry about a backache in the morning.

Suzaku suddenly turned over, giving Rivalz a view of his sleeping face. It was funny to think he was some kind of soldier. He looked very young, sweet almost, kind of like a kid.

Rivalz closed his eyes and wondered if maybe this didn't just have to be his and Lelouch's shtick after all.


End file.
